User talk:PoundPuppies10fan1
Some advice on how to more forward Hi there! Since I really love this new Pound Puppies show, I recently asked an administrator from another wiki for some advice on how to make this wiki more well known and noticeable to people. In addition to simply continuing to create more pages, Here are some of the things that she recommended to me; "One issue I see is that there are several similar wikis (try a google search for "pound puppies wiki"). There is also Pound Puppies Wiki 2, which has a much better URL and more content pages, although I think the content itself is weaker. And then there is Pound Puppies Wiki 3, which also has about the same amount of content. Having 3 similar wikis on the same series is just not very effective. Your friend either needs to make his wiki stand out more by having more content, or talk to some of the users at these other wikis about merging together at the best URL and combining your efforts. PoundPuppies2010 is not a very good URL to be honest, and it would be well worth the effort to try to get a better one. We do have a founder and admin area on Community Central with lots of advice-filled blogs and a forum for asking questions and such. So if general support is an issue, then he may wish to visit there. It's also possible to make a blog on central advertising the wiki. If you think there is some crossover appeal it might be possible to approach mlp wiki about some sort of partnership. I believe one of the other pound puppy wikis was started by a mlp admin (mylittlewut). I'm not sure what else to recommend, but hopefully some of this might help. Please tell him if he has specific questions he is very welcome to ask me and I'll try to help." So, if you have questions on how to go forward, feel free to contact her here; http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Merrystar Also, be sure to let all of the other Pound Puppies fans from your message board and fanpop know about this wiki so they can help out and help it grow! :) Gonzofan 06:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, I really enjoy this new Pound Puppies show. Season 1 is available on Netflix right now, and I'm really looking forward to when season 2 airs. This wiki has a good start. Be sure to tell other fans of the show about it so they can help out here! :) --Gonzofan 14:38, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Pound puppies wiki Unfortunately I do not own any pound puppies wiki, if you wish to merge wikias, you should ask Wikia staff to merge them. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 15:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) But I can majorly help your wiki, it seems very bad and unorganized. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 15:47, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, please leave your signature, its very hard to understand who wrote on a talk page without it, you can press the signature button while your editing or just writing down four tilde's ~~~~. thank you –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 22:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC) i'll try to help as much as i can as ive become a small fan of the show. Also as i am a slightly more experienced person with using wikias you can ask me for help if you ever need it. –[[User:Mylittlewut|'Mylittlewut']],[[User_talk:Mylittlewut|'Friendship is Questionable']] 20:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Favicon Hi, As it apperes, This wikia does not have a favicon. I could generat one, If you like. Lucky (talk) 20:38, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Look at the homepage! I found a template for the main page. Tell me if i was wrong to put it there. Merry Christmas from Lucky! (talk) 20:37, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :I hope that you don't mind me chiming in, but whenever I load the main page, the template is always partially covered by an ad. I'm not sure if its necessary to have right now. Any other thoughts?--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 04:30, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I ended up removing it because it was always being partially covered up by an ad. I tried repositioning it, but it looked too awkward. However, I really like the idea you have on your talk page about having a slider on the homepage! I think we should definitely make a slider. :) --WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 06:38, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I second that! Let's do it! PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 12:34, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I put a slider on the home page. (based on Luckyfan's initial ideas) What do you think? I realize that its a little awkward because of the ad on the mainpage taking up some space, but its the best I could do for now. Hopefully we can adjust the placement later.--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 19:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I talked with a staff member on The comunity centeral! We may advertize there! Merry Christmas from Lucky! (talk) 20:39, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::That's great news!--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 20:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::OMG! That's amazing! I just came back to this wiki today after my absence Friday-Sunday and I gotta say...this is AMAZING!! There's a slider, and....and...this wiki looks so official!! I'm so proud of all of us Pound Puppies fans for making this wiki turn out the way it did! PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 12:43, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Character names I don't think we need to change Lucky and Cookie's article names. Lucky's last name (and Cookie's full name) have never been mentioned on the show, so I don't think they are considered canon. On the show, they are just known as Lucky and Cookie. I think the best think is just to mention in the toy names in the articles. Something like "According to an official plush toy, Lucky's last name is smarts" and "according to an official plush toy, Cookie's full name is sugar Cookie." I think that is the best think to do. So, if its alright with you, I vote to change the article names back to the way they were. Thoughts?--WikicontributorHubpup (talk) 16:01, December 19, 2012 (UTC) You're right, I think we should change it back. After all, like you said, their names haven't been mentioned in the show at all. I second that vote. PoundPuppies10fan1 (talk) 17:33, December 19, 2012 (UTC)